1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a printing medium supplying unit and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a printing medium supplying unit with an improved structure to supply a printing medium and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms image data on a printing medium according to a print signal applied from a host apparatus. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a scanner, a duplicator, a multi-function device, etc.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional image forming apparatus 10. As illustrated, the image forming apparatus 10 includes a printing medium supplying unit 30 supplying a printing medium, and an image forming unit 20 forming an image on the printing medium supplied from the printing medium supplying unit 30. Also, the image forming apparatus 10 includes a casing 11 accommodating the printing medium supplying unit 30 and the image forming unit 20.
The printing medium supplying unit 30 feeds the printing medium to the image forming unit 20 when the print signal is applied. If the printing medium stored in the printing supplying unit 30 is used up, the printing medium supplying unit 30 is separated from the casing 11 and then coupled again to the casing 11 after being supplemented with a new printing medium.
The casing 11 accommodates the printing medium supplying unit 30 which is detachably coupled to the casing 11. The casing 11 is designed to form a predetermined gap ‘h’ between the printing medium supplying unit 30 and a casing wall surface 13, to prevent any interference of the printing medium supplying unit 30 with the casing wall surface 13.
However, when the printing medium supplying unit 30 coupled in the casing 11 feeds the printing medium, there has been a problem that a leading edge of the printing medium leaves a path without being smoothly fed to the image forming unit 20 at the gap ‘h’ between the printing medium supplying unit 30 and the casing wall surface 13 or a problem that the printing medium is suspended due to a contact with the casing wall surface 13. Also, when the leading edge of the printing medium enters into the image forming unit 20, a trailing edge of the printing medium freely moves at the gap ‘h’ and raises a problem of an interference with a following printing medium.